Conventionally, there is a game controller having a contactless communication function. For example, there is a game controller in which an NFC antenna is placed under a touch screen.
However, there is room for improvement in the degree of freedom in design of a conventional game controller having contactless communication function.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to improve the degree of freedom in design of a game controller having a contactless communication function.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment employs the following configurations.
An example of the exemplary embodiment is a game controller capable of reading data from an external storage device through contactless communication. The game controller includes: a first substrate provided in a housing; and a second substrate provided in the housing and placed closer to a back surface of the game controller than the first substrate is. An antenna used for the contactless communication is placed on the first substrate.
Based on the above, in a housing of a game controller, a first substrate and a second substrate placed closer to a back surface of the game controller than the first substrate is are provided, and an antenna for contactless communication is provided on the first substrate. Consequently, it is possible to make it easy to perform contactless communication with an external storage device placed on a front surface of the game controller. Further, a substrate has a two-layer structure, whereby it is possible to determine the placement of another circuit without influencing the position of the antenna, and improve the degree of freedom in design.
Further, in another configuration, the antenna may be placed on a back surface of the first substrate.
According to the above configuration, the antenna is placed on a back surface of the first substrate. Thus, for example, it is possible to place another circuit on a front surface of the first substrate and make effective use of the limited area of a substrate.
Further, in another configuration, a switch for detecting an operation on an operation button may be provided on a front surface of the first substrate.
According to the above configuration, a switch for an operation button is placed on the front surface of the first substrate, and the antenna is placed on the back surface of the first substrate. Thus, it is possible to place the operation button, regardless of the position of the antenna and improve the degree of freedom in design.
Further, in another configuration, the switch may be placed at a position corresponding to a region included in the housing and surrounded by the antenna.
According to the above configuration, the switch for the operation button is provided at a position corresponding to a region surrounded by the antenna. Thus, it is possible to place the operation button in a region, in the housing, where contactless communication can be performed.
Further, in another configuration, a control circuit for controlling the contactless communication may be placed on the second substrate.
According to the above configuration, the antenna is placed on the first substrate, while a control circuit for contactless communication is placed on the second substrate. Thus, it is possible to place the control circuit, regardless of the position of the antenna and improve the degree of freedom in design.
Further, in another configuration, an analog stick may be placed on a front surface of the second substrate.
According to the above configuration, the antenna is placed on the first substrate on a front surface side of the housing of the game controller, and an analog stick is placed on the second substrate on a back surface side. Consequently, it is possible to shorten the distance between the antenna and the front surface of the housing, while securing the length of an operation section for the analog stick. Further, the analog stick is placed on a substrate, whereby it is possible to reduce the number of components.
Further, in another configuration, when the first substrate and the second substrate are projected onto a plane parallel with a front of the game controller, the projected first substrate may overlap at least a part of the projected second substrate.
According to the above configuration, the structure is such that two substrates overlap each other. Thus, it is possible to configure a game controller to be small.
Further, in another configuration, when the switch and the antenna are projected onto a plane parallel with a front of the game controller, the projected switch may be placed in a region surrounded by the projected antenna.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to place an operation button in a region where contactless communication can be performed.
According to the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to improve the degree of freedom in design of a game controller having a contactless communication function.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.